


"I have a story"

by KingGrace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Gay Relationship, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, School, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingGrace/pseuds/KingGrace
Summary: With a heavy thud Lotor sat down in the chair placed before the desk in front of him, with behind the desk a big built man with at least three double chins. "Sir Sincline. We hope you are well informed about the fact that this will be your last opportunity to hand in your masters projects. You do have the report with you, do you not? We do not want to face the same mistake as last year."A clear grin was plastered on Lotor's face as he opened the suitcase, in which was a single laptop and at least five bundles of papers tied together like a bunch of newspapers. "I have more than everything." The deep voice ran through the man's eardrums. "I have a story."





	1. Prologue

The lousy morning came running into Lotor's mind as soon as the man in front of him started waving his hands for the doors of the train to start closing. Quickly Lotor grabbed the coffee he had placed next to him when reading through texts in some instagram group chat when waiting for the said train. It was the week handing in reports and there was no way he wanted to miss it, like last time.

With an overly full cup of coffee, with lid, Lotor ran for the train signing the man with the whistle that he needed to get this train. At first the man wanted to blow him off, but once he noticed the pleading to enter this train the man gave in after he heard the word "Report" leave the tall man's mouth.

"I am so sorry but I really need to get on this train. I have this report and I can't afford to be late... again." The silence pause and the disappointed face reminded the man of his own days in college, and so he opened the door for the mesmerizing fellow who was already running late anyways.

Even within' the train Lotor managed to get many looks his way when he had to duck to be standing inside of the train. Some lady even offered him a seat, but he refused it kindly. The lady seemed to be in more need of sitting down, because standing up meant Lotor could use those nerves to move around and twizzle his leg with adrenaline. His earphones were blasting some Ed Sheeran into his already heavily damaged ears. He knew he had some bad hearing, but music was his aspiration.

There were some voices which were not that clear to him unlike others, most of them being female voices and some very low male voices. He was born with his bad hearing so there was nothing to blame it really. He rarely ever noticed it, but in moments like these he did notice his inability to hear voices clearly. Since the train was packed almost anyone was pressed against someone else. Lotor had some big suitcase down his leg with a big sum of paper, in which is final report, or rather said work, was stored. With his earphones, nerves, adrenaline, stress and tiredness he did not notice the female who was promptly pulling something out of her pocket and stuffing it into his own, until it was too late.

Lotor arrived at his stop and quickly he made his way out of the packed train, seeing some other seniors with reports due running up the stairs heading for checkout. Lotor was one of those idiots too by now.

 

-

 

With a heavy thud Lotor sad down in the chair placed before the desk in front of him, with behind the desk a big built men with at least three double chins. "Sir Sincline. We hope you are well informed about the fact that this will be your last opportunity to hand in your masters projects. You do have the report with you, do you not? We do not want to face the same mistake as last year."

A clear grin was plastered on Lotor's face as he opened the suitcase, in which was a single laptop and at least five bundles of papers tied together like a bunch of newspapers. "I have more than everything." The deep voice ran through the man's eardrums. "I have a story."


	2. Well this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor enters the dorm

It was the first year of college. Life was joyful and sprouting at its fullest in hallways, cafes, bars, but not in the library. No the library was a place of dejection and discomfort, unless you had no finals to worry about. Someone who did not have finals like many other students usually would. Someone like Lotor Sincine. Instead he was fooling around and making a name for himself like he always did. The prince charming who didn't need a white horse to sit on, for his skin and hair were white enough of itself.

Even though his image might be the most innocent and clean thing someone has ever seen in their lifetime, it surely didn't expose the sinful character that lurked underneath. Lotor was one of a kind, one of the known kind, one of the very known kind among campus for very one of a kind reason. Basically, if you need something impulsive and fun to happen you just call up Lotor, since everyone seems to have his number anyways.

He was a complete mystery. No one knows what major he studies or what his interests are. How he can always be on time for class while being out almost every night or how he managed to as much free time as he does. He is a character with many stories spiraling around him, some in which he isn't even part of, but which the rumours think differently of.

That same morning Lotor was waiting with some coffee and nothing more than a laptop in his backpack for the train which was running late yet again, on the Monday morning, as if it could not get any worse than a Monday can already be. His long beige coat hang almost all the way to his ankles, his hair was tugged deep into his collar and hidden underneath the thick scarf wrapped around his neck, keeping the half of his face and his ears warm. A small part of his ears sticked out, which were a visible dark red, same with the tip of his nose.

Every colour that was presented on his skin was like a white canvas, because of the lack of colour literally everywhere else.

He was completely packed up in winter clothes. Thermo leggings, high socks, trousers, tank top, shirt, sweater, bigger sweater, beanie, leather alpaca boots and to top it off gloves so thick that he couldn't even press the buttons to change the music volume or the song playing that bursted out of his earphones. If only he had brought along his glasses was all he could think about when the cold blew another frost into his cold dehydrated eyes from staring at his computer screen, hoping for the words to come flying out of his hands if he just kept sitting still and focusing enough on his keyboard. Obviously, that didn't work. So Lotor was faced with not enough words to show his progress in writing. He just hoped it would suffice the criteria they were given so that he would go off with a simple warning.

Before he knew it the train he had been waiting for arrived at the station, seeming almost eager to pick him up and bring him to the final week of being a college freshman.

 

The blazing cold had hit the school just as hard as it had hit the train, which was interrupted at least three times because of something stuck or heavy ice on the track. It took a while for Lotor to arrive at school with all of his belongings, so his laptop. His luggage was brought to the dorms in which he would be staying in for this winter break. The winter break was extended because of a heavy blizzard that would hit the frosty North, so in advance for any exchange students the school would just close for a longer period of time and ask the students to do some work at home, as much as they were able to.

That is the story of the day when the dorm room named Join My Alliance was formed. Certain members of the dorm had already been around for some time, along with some newer ones like Lotor himself. He would have to get used to not having a maid around. It could not be that _difficult_ right? Of course not. He hoped. Secretly?

The empty coffee cup was placed on the heavy marble counter of the dorm kitchen, in which some other freshman was already unpacking a bag of cooking ware. So a culinary student? That meant some good food and well prepared snacks didn't it? Next up was the amazing display of the man himself, with arms bigger than Lotor's waist.

"Excuse me?" When the other guy heard a noise from behind him a shocked expression turned around, but it was soon replaced by a soft smile that glanced Lotor's way, up. Lotor had already stripped himself from his coat and scar, also the gloves. He still looked like a lanky popsicle.

"Ah you must be another new dorm mate. The name is Garrett, Hunk, Hunk Garrett. My first name isn't Garrett I don't know why I said that first, maybe because I am nervous and this is my firts day at college and you know nerves can do some heavy things to someone when they are pumped with adrenaline to the point where you lose track of what you were doing in the first place-. What did you ask again?"

With wide eyes and an open hanging mouth Lotor trailed his eyes towards the ground before he started nodding slowly. "Lotor, Lotor Sincline. Nice to meet you Hunk." With another nervous laugh Hunk went back to unpacking his belongings. Well that was certainly a greeting in some sense. Lotor just hoped Hunk's cooking was better than his social skills because what the fuck.

It didn't take long before the second guy came walking in, together with someone who was obviously their lover. Lotor already knew them because they were the iconic gay couple and he sometimes sat with them at lunch. Keith and Shiro were sometimes mistaken for brothers until they would suddenly start a heavy make out session in the middle of class, without any regrets of course.

Together the couple walked in, already fawning over one another with Shiro placing some kisses while having pulled down Keith's high turtle neck. They didn't even see the new dormmate until Shiro literally walked into him.

First he looked down, because usually he is the taller fellow, but slowly he turned his gaze up to meet Lotor's emotionless expression that looked down with wide eyes and an open mouth. Lotor was left speechless, but Shiro wasn't and neither was Keith.

Keith appeared to be drunk, not just a bit either. "I bet he has a huge dick." Shiro face palmed and sighed, taking Keith by his shoulders and simply saying, "Not everything is about dick."

Lotor had never seen such pout as the pout that Keith was showing on his face.

 

Before Lotor could even introduce himself the couple ran off into the hallway, heading straight for their bedroom. Hunk had calmed his nerves a little and held his hand out for Lotor to shake, which he did. "Don't mind them and don't take it personally. They are both craving dick right now so they are reckless. I messed up before so I am just going to start anew. The name is Hunk and I am a culinary chef... student."

Lotor held onto the big guy's hand and noticed the massive hand being not just bigger, but also much wider than his own. Bucher hands maybe? "Again, the name is Lotor. I study... Law."

"Etiquettes and money damn. I should have known. The others who aren't here yet will arrive soon by the way. You already know Lance, I heard. The other two are brother and sister and please don't confuse one with the other. They practically look like identical twins."

Their handshake was let go of and Lotor picked up his belongings which had been resting against the side of the sofa. "Then meanwhile I can place my stuff in some room before everyone arrives."

Hunk placed a few other pans in the cabinets and managed to catch a glass which almost fell to its death. "Ah yes. Your room is the last one on the right. The one next to yours is Matt's, but he isn't here yet. We eat at six on a daily basis. You either join in or eat it for lunch or something. Just know that food will always be ready!"

Hunk spoke louder with more distance between the two.

"I will keep that in mind!"


	3. "Fuck."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Matt fucks up.

It did not take long for Lotor to find his room in the narrow hallway. When he passed Keith and Shiro's room he already heard the kisses and heavy breathing indicating something he was not wanting to hear anytime soon. You see. Lotor does like to watch stuff of his own, but not when he doesn't have the option of pausing it or silencing the sound.

His hearing isn't great, to begin with, but these hearing aids were helping his fast declining hearing. Every time he would get sick or every time something loud would be held near his ear it would speed up the process. He would be deaf in about ten years, so he tried to enjoy all sound he possibly could now. Not this sound though. Not this sound.

Quickly he made his way over to his room and pushed open the white plain door, revealing his pretty neat room. Many of his furniture and belongings were already brought here a week in advance. Apparently, Dayak had already readied his clothing and basically everything in general. Organized neatly in the closets and his frames were hung on the wall.

That woman could do anything. It was just incredible how much she knew without Lotor ever telling her. Even the enormous amount of pillow that lied on the king size bed. He never mentioned his obsession with pillows or notebooks, but here they were. All kinds of empty notebooks were placed in the filled bookcase with his favourites and the books he owned in the first place.

Lotor liked to read and write but always pretended as if he didn't. His laptop was stuffed with unfinished works, plots, prompts, ideas, and fanfictions. He was very well known for his fanfictions and fictions on multiple platforms.

He was famous under the username "Space Loki" or "Queen" since he was a slut for Loki and was basically a straight up bitch. A queen.

He might come off as kind and warm-hearted, but that was the person who he was taught to be. When he felt more comfortable and started to open up his true image would soon start to show.

Softly Lotor placed his last few bags on the side of the room, opening up the windows and seeing the sun setting. It left the room in colors of the rainbow, mostly red and pink but he loved the idea of a gay sky.

He removed the many layers from his body once the heater made him feel the contrast between outside and inside. Thank god these people didn't mind heater costs, because he did not want to seem like a damned popsicle again.

He decided to change into something more home-like. He pulled out a white blouse and some black joggers. He picked some weird fuzzy red socks with double layer to keep his feet warm since they probably did not have a floor heating system.

Dressed in oversized clothing and his long hair up into a loose bun Lotor made his way over to the living room area where apparently some girl and a guy had arrived. The girl seemed younger than the others and was wearing some seriously large round frames. The guy was Lance. Lotor already knew Lance because their parents used to be close business partners before the incident occurred. The McClain family had taken over the company after Lotor had refused the offer, but he still got an allowance from them since they felt indebted to Sincline family.

As soon as Lotor's head popped around the corner he was jumped at by Lance, who then took a deep sniff from his chest. "You still smell as if an angle has dropped their shampoo onto your body."

Awkwardly Lotor raised his hand to pad Lance on his head before he pushed the guy off of him. He noticed Lance stumbling back to his seat on the ground around the alcohol and food gathered table. Hunk nodded at Lotor, confirming that Lance was indeed already drunk. The girl was drinking orange juice from a can and a straw. Her dark brown eyes eyed up at Lotor, soon followed by a spurt of orange juice in Shiro's face.

"You are huge. I bet you are like twice the size of me." She decided to stand next to Lotor and take in his height, which was indeed about twice the size of her. Her shoulders reached his hips.

"Nice to meet you too I guess." He was honestly just done with everyone mentioning his height and then greeting him. He once saw that post on 9gag with that tall dude who had made cards for every time someone mentioned his height, maybe he should just order some of those cards.

The girl then soon placed down her drink and stared up from the place below. "The name is Katie but everyone calls me Pidge."

"Or Gremlin." Lance was kicked for that with Pidge's heel.

"Pidge, Katie and nothing else." Her voice was firm. There was no way he could be calling her a gremlin or she would most probably climb him all the way up to his neck and choke him with his own hair.

"Pidge or Katie it is then. No Gremlin." Lotor held his thumbs up and gave a nod before he sat down next to Lance since he was the only person Lotor knew already.

"I am in for some chicken."

"We need to wait for Matt." It was the big guy, not Hunk but Shiro who still had not introduced himself. Even though Shiro said to wait for Hunk slowly pulled out a completely clean chicken bone from his mouth, slowly, hoping Shiro would take back his words before Hunk had sucked off all the flesh from that thin chicken bone.

"Okay, but in my defense-" Hunk started while placing down the bone in the not anymore empty bowl. "You were slow at talking and meanwhile the flesh was already sucked off."

Lance couldn't help but laugh at the word 'suck'. Pidge therefor kicked him, again. It seemed Lance got kicked by Pidge a lot on a daily basis.

More time passed by than they had imaged since all the chicken was gone and their stomachs were filled. Matt was still nowhere to be seen and in all honesty, Lotor was still a bit dazed, rather exhausted from the trip. He had been driving for several hours and eventually even had to take a flight, so by now he was running on pure alcohol which had reached his system.

While pinching his eyes he tried to keep them open, but they kept on shutting against his own will. Shiro was the only one to notice since the rest had either left or already passed out snoring on the ground or sofa. Keith was lousely hanging over Shiro's naked chest, drooling all over the guy's chest. "Lotor my dude." Shiro had something to drink too, maybe most of them all actually.

"I love you man."

With a growing headache and now raised eyebrows Lotor glanced over at the couple, "Excuse me?"

"I love you. Go to sleep or I might throw a book against your head."

Okay, so Shiro was the aggressive mother type: Noted. Without resistance, since Lotor himself was quite half passed out, Lotor made his way over to the back where he found his room the same way he had left it. Sloppily he left his body on the cold surface of the blankets before he soon clicked on the fan with his foot and crawled underneath the cool sheets. His pillows were practically soft feathers of heaven, and so he fell asleep in mere seconds.

 

Later that night a very drunk fellow made his way into the dorm, stumbling over several legs and bags that were lying everywhere spread across the ground. Soft giggles left the moist mouth, which eventually ended up in soft groans of a daze. Matt had finally returned home, but completely drunk. It was nothing like him to come home drunk or get drunk at all in all clarity.

In his drunken daze, he missed his own door and stumbled in Pidge's, with the result of Matt landing on his butt several minutes later after he had woken up his gremlin sister who had finally fallen asleep. 'Whatever' he thought to himself as he ran a hand through his red locks of curls and clits. Next up he stumbled into Lotor's room, where the prince had gracefully fallen asleep.

While Matt was walking over to 'his' bed he felt a crunch below his shoe, but not caring too much about it. It was probably some chips or a cup he had left in his room, seeing as he never even cleaned his shit up. Without any notice of being in another room with other furniture, the male stripped down to his boxers. Only to take a leap and fall down onto the, for him unnoticeable, large fluffy bed stuffed with many pillows. Minding his own business he scooped around the warm large pillow in front of his nose, which somehow smelled like flowers. Shampoo? Who washed a pillow with shampoo oh my gosh.

Unbelievable.

 

In the middle of the night, after Matt had sobered up, in his dream, he realized that he was for one thing sure not holding onto a pillow. With a shock, his body awoke his sleeping state and his eyes widened at the sight of long white hair tickling his nose. He could feel himself pressing against a soft butt, a large butt. Not necessarily full, but large. It was then that Matt noticed that his arms couldn't even entirely wrap around the body in front of him, for the chest was simply too big.

"Fuck."


	4. "Damn."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of smut

It was now that Matt realized he had caused himself to get stuck in a really, really uncomfortable situation. Currently, he was spooning a guy that was maybe a full had taller thanks him, broader, much paler and smelled incredible. It was a guy even. The long majestic silver-white hair was impeccable, easily mistaking him for a woman. Was it bleached? It had to be. Hair like this could possibly not be natural.

He moved his legs ever so slightly, trying not to wake the man. It was probably the dead of the night, seeing as he could not hear anyone. Usually, he could hear his sister or the couple being lovey-dovey across the hallway, but it was silent. That meant they had to be asleep or out.

Either way, it was late and Matt was fucked up.

Slowly he reached for the blankets, trying to pull them back without causing it to slip off from the guy in front of him. He could see a small amount of collarbone, sharp and tedious. He had never seen anyone this white, almost like snow all over.

His own arms were even darker than the Cuban Lance. He was sun-kissed, olive tan with extremely red hair peeking out on top. It was rare to see a dark-skinned redhead but yes they exist, and Matthew was one of them.

Oh my gosh if the guy wakes up now I will scream. All these thoughts were running through his mind, but what he didn't expect was the spontaneous boner that just now decided to appear in this conflict. As if it could not go any worse, definitely, something went worse. 

While covering himself Matt backed up, accidentally scraping across the guy's back, causing a muffled moan to leave his mouth. He wanted to go cry in that beautiful empty corner right now. "I can't believe this is happening right now" he muttered under his breath.

"Suddenly waking up next to a hot guy in a bed you don't own. Then, of course, my dick takes advantage of the situation and is already up and ready to go. I should stop drinking perhaps. Monday." 

He was scuffling up his clothes as whispered to himself. In his underwear he opened the door of the room and entered the hallway, heading for his own door which soon shut behind him. Finally, he could breathe again. He felt down on top of his own messy, not as comfortable bed and screamed into his pillow. It was silenced by the cheap fabric.

He had to take care of his situation down there. Afterward, he could probably fall asleep like a block, without thoughts of what had happened just now. Not that he wanted to forget what happened just now...

With the memory still freshly burned into his brain he reached down, slipping his boxers down until they were removed from his body. With the alcohol still running in his system, it was easily as hard as it could be with the slightest touch.

That soft paler skin, which could be used to leave clear hickeys and bruises after an intense make out. Blue, maybe even purple bruises, following all the way from his spine to his jawline. Thighs covered in red marks, clawing marks and pressure points. A sweaty red skin after hours of pumping into such a large ass, opening it all wide and making it sloppy. Thrusting in even after being begged not to, even when he comes still pumping harshly until nothing but whines left his mouth in a deep and low tone.

He had not even seen his face and he was already drizzling with the idea of holding such delicate skin in his hands and being settled between those thick and tight thighs. He almost started wishing he hadn't left that room just now, but he knew that would practically be sexual harassment. 

Slowly his hands started to bop up and down himself, teasing the small areas he liked to feel the touch of his hand on. Soft fingernails trailing to the base, ringing itself around the thickness before it slowly trailed the veins to the top. Around the rim of the head, he would stop and spine small around so with his fingernails and the base of his thumb, smearing the white pre-cum all across to form as a lubricant. 

He held his face into the pillow as soft moaning and wet whines left his mouth in the pleasure of his own cock. 

He used his other hand to keep bumping at the base up to the head while his other hand started to tease the tip, circling softly around the area where the cumming was about to burst out at any second now. He wanted to cum. He wanted to come so badly that he got rid of the hand that was circling and moved it down, sliding over his hips, then the rest of the skin until he found the rim of his hole. 

He was not going to use the dildo today since he simply wanted to sleep.

Slowly at first, he started pumping a finger inside, waiting for a release but one finger could not reach his prostate. After a few minutes of fast pumping both in front and the back, he added a second finger, which made him reach his prostate. 

His spine shocked and his back arched as his mouth could no longer hold itself back. Needy whines and low grunting left his mouth, with some occasional high pitched moans slipping in. Still not able to release himself he added the third finger. 

With the wanted amount of spreading a silent scream, air, released from his vocal cords. In desperate need of air, he softly continued pumping until everything had spilled out into his hand, whilst the other hand slipped out with a slimy string. His own pre-cum had acted as a lubricant for both the front and the back, being the expert he is. 

Cheeks flushed and hair all over his face Matt reached for a tissue and got rid of the sticky clouded white that stained his hands, and maybe also slight parts of his sheets. He would get rid of that tomorrow.

Finally, his eyes felt the need to shut down, for his system to give in to the exhaustion. His breathing slowed down and became constant, while his expression softened.

 

Never in his entire life had Lotor heard a voice so clearly from the moment Matt had stepped into the room. Wide-eyed he started at the ceiling, his hands across his stomach.

"Damn."


End file.
